Consequences of honesty
by NothingMoreThanFiction
Summary: Spoilers: Broca divideAuthors notes: AU, smack, samjack prequel to Hathor missing scene.i'll admit it's not the best i've ever done, but it's not the worst.Disclaimer: Not mine, the lyrics used or anything to do with the Show, I’m not saying that any of


_Italics _is thought

**_Italic and bold _**is lyrics

(Consequences of honesty)

"Don't you want me?" She threw Him on the bench,

"Not like this, not here." He whispered rolling her off the bench on to the floor.

"I think you need to see a doctor, doctor." He muttered placing a kiss on her neck before pulling her off the floor and taking her to the infirmary, which took quite a long time because she was struggling against him.

(On the planet)

"J…." _ shit_

"Colonel, we need to talk about my…. actions earlier."

"Sure thing Carter."

"Look, I uh…..I'm sorry, I mean I was infected and well…" I look around as we stroll through the trees in the land of the light towards the town.

"Look Cater it's ok, I was infected too, you can't be held responsible for your actions."

I sigh glad that he understands what I meant.

I hear Daniel and Teal'c walking behind us.

"Listen can we talk about this Later?" I ask not wanting them to here our conversation, it's not that I don't trust them it's just I don't think they need/want to know.

"Yeah." Jack replied

( The locker room )

I walk into the locker and take off my Jacket and my shirt.

"Shit carter didn't see you there…. Nice tank top." He grinned

deja fucking vu 

I smile at him,

"s'okay Sir, didn't see you either."

He put his Leather jacket on and went to leave.

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

he asks moving forward toward me,

"About the virus thing what did you mean when-"

I stop because Janet walked in, He turns around and looks at her, he leans forward and places his hand on my hip, my stomach does an odd flip. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"We'll talk about this later. Over dinner?" he whispers in my ear

"Yeah sure." I mutter

"Good, I'll pick you up at 1900 hours, wear something casual." With that he places a quick kiss just underneath my ear.

"good night doc." He smiles at her as he walks out.

"What was that?!" She asks me

"That was Ja…Just the colonel finishing our conversation and saying goodbye." I mutter to her.

"Of course it was, and I'm in love with your father." She laughed and started to change. I shake my head at her, and get some things that I need from my locker and finish changing before closing it and making my way to the door.

"Hey Sam?, call me, tell me what happens." She shouts to me

"I won't 'cause there's not going to be anything to tell Jan." I shout to her before I walk out the door towards the lifts.

(Sam's house)

I put on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a tank top underneath it.

I grab the book I was reading and take it downstairs to read it on the sofa.

I hear someone knock at the door, I open it to see Jack looking very nice in blue jeans and a black shirt and his black leather Jacket.

"You're early." I mutter to him.

"Let's get in the car or we'll be Late."

"Colonel I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this why don't you just come in and we can talk inside."

"Can't do that Carter, c'mon put a little trust in me let's go."

"I trust you with my life Sir but…."

"C'mon Carter."

I sigh,

"Ok."

I get in the car next to him and we drive away.

(A club)

I follow Jack to a table and sit down next to him,

"What do you want to drink?" He asks me

"Beer would be nice colonel." I mutter and pull out some money from my pocket give it to him."

"S'okay Carter I'll get it, and Call me Jack."

"Only if you call me Sam." I grin at Him. I put the money back in my pocket. I listen to the music for a while.

"_**I hate feeling like this I'm so tired of trying to fight this.."**_

The next song comes on and I pay less attention to it, a group of 3 Guys walk my way the guy in middle looks nervous for a second before asking,

"Hey…. um do you want to dance."

"Well um…. I'm very flatter but you can't be more than what 18?"

"Hey Sam Sorry it took so long, the bartender was being an ass and…. Well hello boys."

I look at Jack hoping that the boys will go away but they don't.

The guy in the middle mutters something to one of his friends,

"So how about it?" He asks

"Sorry Guys she's taken." Jack tells them putting his arm around me. I lean into him for good measure.

"Oh a Jake next time you try to ask her out make sure I'm not around 'cause I'll make sure you never see another computer again if you do."

"Sure thing uncle Jack." The kid replies before going off to his earlier seat.

"Thanks Jack." I mutter and move my head to kiss him on the cheek

_What the fuck was that? Dumb ass he's your commanding officer…. Shut up._

"Think nothing of it." He replies but doesn't move his arm away.

After awkward talking and lots of beer I approach the subject I came here to mention.

"Jack, when we were In the locker room and I tried to seduce you what did you mean by 'not like this, not here.'?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"I don't know that why I'm asking." I laugh

" I meant that I didn't want you on the floor of the locker room with you trying to maul me, why?." He laughed

"I just…..never mind."

"No what?"

"off the record sir?"

"Sam everything we've said and done and will say and do this night are off the record." He smiled.

I take a deep breath,

"Ithoughtthatmeantyoudidin'twantmeatall"

"what?"

"I though that maybe you didn't want me at all."

"Carter don't be stupid of course I want you, you're Smart, you're funny, you're gorgeous, you're just amazing, when did you doubt otherwise?" _i'm not sure why he's being so honest with me, maybe he things it's time to talk._

"it's crossed my mind a couple of times." I reply honestly

"seriously?" he shakes his head leans forward and places a feather light kiss on my lips before moving back.

I put my hand on the back of his head and run my fingers through his hair, drawing him closer to kiss him, he doesn't pull back.

"c'mon lets get out of this joint."

"your place or mine." I mutter to him

"presumptuous aren't we?"

"Well I kinda assumed that…"

"Don't worry about it Sam." He laughs

We get in the car and Jack drives in a direction that I've never been before,

"Jack were are we going?" I ask him

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a surprise."

"Ok then." I mutter hesitantly

(A restaurant)

"Jack where are we?" I ask

"A restaurant Sam, what do you want to eat?" He grabs my hands and we walk into the restaurant. We sit down at a table and order food, after food and lots of beer mostly on my part we go to my house.

(Sam's house)

"Jack you're drunk." I mutter to him as we walk in my front door and he pushes me against it.

"not as Drunk as you." He tells me as he kisses my neck, holding my wrists above my head. He picks me up suddenly,

"Jack.. what are you doing?"

"Taking you to your bedroom." I can't see him, but I can hear the grin in his voice.

He places me on the bed and climbs on top of me, kissing me,

"I love you Jack."

He stops kissing my neck and looks into my eyes,

"Love you too, you're sure you want this?"

I nod and kiss his lips.

(The morning)

I wake up to Feel something draped across me, I turn my head slightly and see Jack next to me, I remember what Happened, I hope he doesn't regret it, because I don't, my thoughts are disrupted by Jack moving, he tightens his arm around my waist and shuffles closer to me, I hear him mutter my name sleepily, I pretend I'm asleep.

I awaken again because I feel someone's eyes on me and open mine and remember it's Jack. I turn around and look at him he's perched on his elbow watching me,

"Morning gorgeous." He greet me kissing my lips,

"Hey." I mutter and turn around, I bite my lip, he runs his finger down my cheek,

"Are you ok, Sam?"

"I…um...yeah."

"Sam, look at me." I turn my head slightly, he grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him. He looks at my Face and into my eyes,

"You don't regret It do you?"

"No of course not, do you regret it?"

"Sam, I love you, and I don't regret anything I've said or done, this morning or last night."

I Kiss him.

"So do you think we can be discrete enough to keep this a relationship?" I ask

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The end.


End file.
